


A great plan

by NovemberWings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Pining Grantaire, Sad Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Grantiare is over at Enjolras' flat and accidentally breaks a glass and spills coke all over the floor. Could this be the end of the relationship?





	A great plan

He hummed as the stereo softly played Enjolras’ music through bluetooth. He loved hearing his choice in music, he always thought that music is a surrealist extension of a person and unsurprisingly even Enjolras’ surrealist extension is perfect. His apartment was equally as perfect. Before Grantaire had been invited round to his flat he had always imagined it to be a minimalist dream with white sofas and subtle red white and blue decoration all over.

He was extremely surprised when he walked in through the door and it was completely cluttered. There were papers and books and mugs and posters and blankets and cushions everywhere. Not a single area was empty. The minute his eyes saw the living room he realised what a fool he had been. A minimalist flat wouldn’t be Enjolras at all. This clutter was Enjolras. A man who’s everyday conversation flitted from his favourite type of frozen yogurt to the problems with the capitalist state and how it exploits the masses through the media, and ‘oh! Do you remember this specific thing that happened in that movie from 1953 at specifically 19 minutes and 19 seconds, which coincidently was the year the kitchen blender was invented.’

Enjolras’ mind was a cluttered space so it makes sense that his flat would be too. Grantaie immediately fell in love with it and it was clear that Enjolras loved his flat and had no intentions of cleaning the space, nor did Grantaire want him to. It was like sitting in Enjolras’ mind and every time he came over he found a brand new thing that was hidden under a book lying open, its spine facing the ceiling.

He smiled and sank further into the sofa. This was about the 7th or 8th time Enjolras had invited him into his house on a date and Grantaire genuinely couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He couldn’t figure out what exactly had possessed Enjolras to want to date him. For the first month or so he had been convinced that this was all a prank and Enjolras would turn round one day and laugh in his face. While he no longer believed it was a prank he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was and he knew he was going to mess it up sooner or later so he just wanted to enjoy it and take as much in as he could while it lasted.

He looked at the other side of the room, inspecting the messy bookshelf, which had little toys and pictures all over it and reached behind himself to grab the glass of coke that he had been sipping from whilst Enjolras cooked them food in the kitchen. As Grantaire’s eyes rolled over the bookcase he felt the back of his knuckles hit the edge of the glass. His head whipped round quickly, but it felt like the world hit slow motion when he saw the glass tip and start to fall off the coffee table. He lurched forward to grab it, hoping to catch it in mid air to minimalize the damage but he missed.

The glass fell to the floor with a juddering smash as the glass shattered into 11 to 12 large pieces. The sound was deafening. He felt burning tears push behind his eyes as he helplessly watched the once contained coke spread over Enjolras’ rug. He knew he was going to mess up but he never dreamt that it would be so early and in such a disastrous way. He thought he might accidently say something a little too pessimistic for Enjolras and he would leave him after shouting at him and telling that he had wasted his valuable time on him. He had never, in all his imaginations, had thought that he would destroy his property in his home. He had never dream that he would mar his beautiful flat that he so clearly loved. He knew this wouldn’t be an amiable break up. This was going to hurt. Enjolras loved his home and Grantaire had been invited in and he had destroyed not only his property and his rug but also his trust. Enjolras’ home was special and very few had been invited in. He closed his eyes and felt a few hot tears escape his eyes.

He heard footsteps running in from the kitchen and he turned to see Enjolras standing in the doorway; for one final moment time seemed to stop again. He looked beautiful. He had his golden hair tied back in a messy bun to keep out of the way of the food. His black t-shirt fitted him perfectly as was a gorgeous contrast against the bright red of the apron that was tied around his waist.  
“What happened? Are you okay?” He asked panic in his voice as his beautiful eyes flitted around the room looking for what had broken and time came rushing back.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, and the minute the words had left his lips he knew that they weren’t sufficient. He stood up, realising he didn’t deserve to sit on Enjolras’ furniture after betraying his trust so severely. “I’m really sorry. I’ll clean it up and go. I’m sorry I ruined this but you won’t have to see me again. I’ll find a different café and if I know you’re meeting up with the others I won’t go. I’m really, really sorry Enjolras.” He reached up and wiped a few tears away and knelt on the floor to begin picking up shards of glass.  
“What?” Enjolras said, his voice full of confusion as he walked towards where Grantaire was kneeling. “What’s happened?”  
“I-“ He felt his voice break so he paused to cough to clear his throat, “I broke the glass and spilt coke on the floor.” He said, refusing to look up at where his angel was standing above him. Enjolras knelt down next to him and he felt himself draw back ducking his head even further, he could feel the limited importance of his existence dwindling with every second. Enjolras’ hands reached up to cup his face and felt himself flinch back; Enjolras shouldn’t touch him. His brokenness will stain his flawless existence. Still Enjolras held on and lifted his head making his shameful eyes lock with his.   
“I can see that, R. Are you hurt?” He had a soft frown on his forehead. He mutely shook his head. “Then why are you crying?”  
“I… broke your glass… and spilt coke.” He said looking around him uselessly. “And… now you’re going to… break up with me?” His voice went up in question at the end, he was confused why Enjolras wasn’t just screaming at him to leave and never come back.  
“What?... No?” He said quirking an eyebrow. “I’m not going to break up with you, R.” He smiled sadly.  
“But… why not? I broke…”  
“It’s only a glass, Grantaire, don’t worry.” He smiled.  
“And I spilt…”   
“It can be cleaned up. It’s not big of a deal.” There was a moment where Grantaire just stared into his blue eyes completely dumb founded and confused. He didn’t know what was happening. It made sense for Enjolras to want to break up with him. Grantaire wouldn’t blame him in the slightest. Enjolras must have seen his confusion. “Really, R, please believe me. I’m not upset at all. At all. It was an accident and it’s fine. Please stop crying. I would never break up with you over something so silly. Yeah?” He paused for a moment before croaking out a broken;  
“Yeah.”  
“Good.” Enjolras leant forward and gave a cheeky little peck on the end of his nose. “I’ll get some tissue to clean this up and we can then eat dinner and cuddle. Sound like a plan?”  
“A great plan.” Grantaire smiled, maybe Enjolras liked him more than he imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!! This is my first Les Mis fic! I really enjoyed writing this, despite it being a 1Am brain child. I'm sorry if the ending feels rushed, I'm just super tired but I wanted to create!!  
> Please leave constructive criticism, I think I would like to write some more for the Les Mis fandom, so please let me know what you like and what you didn't so I can come up with some more good stuff.  
> (Once again sorry if the ending feels a little rushed!!!)  
> Thanks!


End file.
